MLPCVTFB DVD Collection
Gallery Jenny White and The Seven Crossovers (1937) DVD.png The Wizard Of Oz (1939).png Macchio.png Samrella (1950).png Mabel in Wonderland (1951).png Lincoln Pan (1953).png Kitty and The Dudley (1955).png Sleeping Leni (1959).png 101 Ponies (1961).png MLPCVTFB's The Sword in The Stone.png Tails the Red-Nosed Fox (1964).png How the Samra Stole Christmas (1966).png MLPCVTFB's The Jungle Book (1967).png Raphael The Turtle (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman).png The AristoCharacters (1970).png Here Comes Mugman (1971).png MLPCVTFB's Journey Back to Oz (1972).png Ratchet Hood (1973).png Rouge's Nest (1973) DVD.png The Many Adventures of Razmo The Rat (1977).png MLPCVTFB's The Rescuers (1977).png The Diaz and The Lucitor (1981).png The Secret of N.I.M.H. (MLPCVTFB's Version) (1982).png The Great Wallaby Detective (1982; MLPCVTFB's Version).png An American Tail (1986).png The Brave Little Fly (1987; MLPCVTFB's Version).png Tails and Company (1988) Poster.jpeg The Characters Before Time (MLPCVTFB's Version).png Lord Hater (Beetlejuice).png The Little Mer-Elf Girl 1 (1989).png All Crossovers Go to Heaven (1989).png The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (MLPCVTFB's Version).png The Mer-Fish Prince (1990)-0.png The Princess and The Pauper (1990).png Beauty and The Wereshark (1991).png An American Tale- Zachary Goes West (1991).png Ansiladdin (1992).png FernGully The Last Rainforest (1992)-1.png Rock-A-Cowboy (1992).png Jurassic Park (1993) VHS Cassete film-2.png Hocus Pocus (1993).png We're Back An Creatures' Story.png The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993).jpg MLPCVTFB's Happily Ever After Poster.png Ansiladdin The Return of King Nixel (1994).png The Men King (1994).png The Snake Princess (1994) Poster.png The Pagemaster (1994)-9.png Laceylina (1995).png Charliehontas (1995).png Ajarto (1995).png Crossover Story (1995).png The Pebble and The Pines (1995).png MLPCVTFB's Jumanji (1995).png The Mer-Fish of Notre Dame (1996).png All Crossovers Go To Heaven 2 (1996).png Ansiladdin III The King of Thieves (1996).png Space Jam (1996) Poster.jpg Marco Diaz (Hercules).png Teodorastasia (1997) (MLPCVTFB's Version).png Burners Don't Dance (1997).png Beauty and The Wereshark- The Enchanted Christmas (1997).png The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997) VHS Cassete film.png The Snake Princess II- Escape from Castle Mountain (1997).png Enidlan (1998 film) cover.jpg MLPCVTFB's Quest for Camelot (1998).png A Crossover's Life (1998).png Charliehontas II Journey to a New World (1998).png Beauty and The Wereshark 3- Anne's Magic World (1998).png The Men King II Wirt's Pride (1998) Poster.png Heroez (1998).png An All Crossovers Carol (1998)-0.png The Secret of NIMH 2- JJ to the Rescue (1998).png Tails the Red Nosed Fox the Movie (1998).png Sharko -Doo Zombie Island (1998).png FernGully II The Magic Rescue (1998).png The Snake Princess III- The Mysterie of Enchanted Treasure (1998).png The Brave Little Fly Goes to Mars (1998; MLPCVTFB's Version) .png The Mighty Wally.png The Rugrats Movie (MLPCVTFB's Version).png MLPCVTFB's Marcozan (1999).png The King and I (1999)-1.png Sharko doo 2.png Crossover Story 2 (1999).png Zig The Magnificent (1999).png The Brave Little Fly to the Rescue (1999; MLPCVTFB's Version).png Samra (Dinosaur) (2000).png The Little Mer-Elf Girl II- Return to the Sea (2000).png The Postman's New Groove (2000).png Sharko -Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000).png Sonic (Shrek) (2001).png Crossover, Inc. (2001) DVD Cover.png Kitty and the Dudley II- Chowder's Adventure (2001).png MLPCVTFB's Help I'm a Animal (2001).png Jurassic Park 3 (2001) VHS Cassete film-0.png Sharko -Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001 film).png Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001).jpg Samrella 2- Dreams Come True (2002).png The Powerpuff Girls Movie (MLPCVTFB's Version) Poster.png Lola & Rigby (2002).png The Mer-Fish of Notre Dame II (2002).png Marcozan and Star (2002).png Cartoon Age Poster.png Sharko-Doo the Movie.png Brother Hedgehog (2003)-0.png MLPCVTFB's The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Poster.png 101 Ponies 2 Tails' London Adventure (2003).png Finding Spike (2003).png Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003)-7.png The Men King 1 12 (2004).png Sonic (Shrek) 2.png Villain Tale (2004).png Enidlan II Poster 1.png MLPCVTFB's The Incredibles (2004) Poster.png Ko, Radicles and Rapido The Three Musketeers (2004).png Sharko-Doo 2- Monsters Unleashed.png Sharko-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster Poster.png Ratchet (Valiant; 2005).png Madagascar (MLPCVTFB's Version).png Ansi Potter and the goblen of Fire (2005).png The Postman's New Groove 2- Squidward's New Groove (2005).png Lola & Rigby 2- Rigby Has a Glitch (2005).png MLPCVTFB's The Wild (2006; MLPCVTFB's Version).png The Postman's New School.png Danny and Jenny Sealed with a Kiss (2006).png Cartoon Age 2- the Meltdown.png MLPCVTFB's Happy Feet (2006).png MLPCVTFB's Open Season (2006).png Over The Hedge (2006; MLPCVTFB's Version).png The Diaz and The Lucitor 2.png Sonic (Shrek) The Third.png Kung Fu Sponge (2008).png Madagascar 2 (MLPCVTFB's Version).png The Little Mer-Elf 3.png Cartoon Age 3- Dawn of the Dinosaurs.png Up (MLPCVTFB's Version) (2009).png The Princess and The Duck (2009).png Good vs. Evil (2009).png How To Train Your Dinosaur 1.png Crossover Story 3 (2010).png Sonic Forever After (2010).png Wander (Rango).png Kung Fu Sponge 2.png MLPCVTFB's Rio (2011).png Cartoon Age 4- Continetal Drift.png Hotel Transylvania (MLPCVTFB's Version) Poster.png Dinosaurs Riders of Berk (TV Series Poster).png MLPCVTFB's Brave (2012).png Madagascar 3 (MLPCVTFB's Version).png Wreck-It Flint (2012).png MLPCVTFB's Gravity Falls.png Crossovers University (2013) DVD.png Despicable Me 2 (MLPCVTFB's Version) (2013).png Good vs. Evil (2013-2014).png Frozen (2013; MLPCVTFB's Version).png MLPCVTFB's The Croods (2013).png Big Hero 6 (MLPCVTFB's Version) Poster.png Legend of Oz Jenna's Return.png Poster 003.png MLPCVTFB's Rio 2 (2014).png Jurassic World.JPG Hotel Transylvania 2 (MLPCVTFB's Version) Poster.png Inside Out (MLPCVTFB's Version).png The Loud House (MLPCVTFB's Version).png Finding Agent Xero (2016).png Cartoon Age 5- Collision Course.png Animals (Storks).png Heroictopia (2016) (MLPCVTFB's Version) Poster.png MLPCVTFB's Legend Quest Poster.png Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom.png Hotel Transylvania 3- A Summer Vacation (MLPCVTFB's Version) Poster.png How To Train Your Dinosaur 2 3.png The Incredibles 2 (MLPCVTFB's Version) poster.png Crossover Story 4.png Ansiladdin (2019) Poster.png The Men King (2019).png MLPCVTFB's Frozen II Poster.png Category:MLPCVTFB Category:DVD Category:MLPCV Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Channels Category:VHS Category:Galleries